Talk:Alice/@comment-184.8.108.101-20140111125645/@comment-24442375-20140131123024
It'd probably depend on how the human carries himself as well & how widespread its used. If it was a poor traveler wandering the countryside w/o a shirt hoping the tattoo on his back would drive away monsters then well... Also, if lotsa people do end up doing that then it's probably not gonna be too effective :3 @CharismaticHero: ''There's a limit as to how strong humans can get so either way, monsters would be a superior race compared to humans. They may not think like them but they're gonna be '''smarter' and more physically capable :P @24.187.74.28: ''Not all monsters have unbreakable binds; what about all the other battles before Luka acquired Gnome? I remember recalling Luka was even able to shake off Mandragora's paralysis at '''lvl 3' and he doesn't unlock his Angel form till Chapter 3 so it shows you can beat monsters with enough skill & determination if they go easy on you (i.e. use pleasure attacks). Are you going to ignore all the Chapter 1 monsters? A significant part of the Chapter 2/3 monsters don't need Gnome to break out of their binds (excluding Boss, Queen, HK, etc fights); Gnome just allows you to Struggle faster and reduces much needed damage. @68.32.159.12: ''Exactly HOW is wrapping tentacles, claws, bewbs and/or mounting a guy a "''learned technique / ''pleasure attack equivalent of a martial arts move''"?? If it is, pretty much all monsters have such poor motor skills that they'd have no hope against experienced soldiers. If monsters like Granberia are able to become a Heavenly Knight just through training, it goes w/o saying others simply don't. The reason 'monsters haven't taken over is ''*if you think alittle* due to Ilias, whether it be through churning out more heroes as humans become more afraid or having her angels protect them and spread her influence as '''24.187.74.28 implies; it's why monsters are mostly found away from human settlements except in the north! It's the reason humans can even still retain their independence, ever since Alipheese the First and the 6 Ancestors (excluding Tamamo) were sealed. Additionally, the world would be ravaged again like during the Great Monster Wars and nobody wants that. Also, the game doesn't contradict/flip-flop regarding baptism; it's stated at different points in the game that royalty, "legit" heroes and travelers (implying anyone w/ a chance to meet monsters) are supposed to be baptised, leading monsters to be shocked/delighted that Luka is unbaptised. Ofc, this varies from region to region as Ilias' faith weakens as you go further north. @Venithil: ''I'd say '''lvl 20-25' is much too high even for the strongest human fighter if you take into account Luka having met & defeated the Queen Harpy, Nanabi, Kraken, Page 65537, Sylph, etc by that time which is hardly a normal occurrence. If Sara, who is a hybrid and a relatively good swordsman, is only level 10 (and @ Sabasa) then I'd say a likelier estimate would be around level 15 which is enough to beat a Lamia. Even a soldier in Gold Port mentioned that he has to try his hardest even to escape monsters so it's safe to assume most travelers don't fight past monsters, through baptism or running away. Imo, I think it has a good, better-than-average backstory for an eroge. It's not well thought out in some parts but you don't see works like MGQ everyday and you can't expect to not find inconsistency for a small project. I think I speak for a lot of people when I say I came to fap and stayed for the story. Lots of fiction works ARE stupid if you look at them that way (objectively) since they defy conventional laws.